Trapper
The Trapper is one of the four Upgrade choices from the Sniper and can be selected at Level 30. The Trapper can be upgraded to Tri-Trapper, Mega Trapper, Overtrapper, Auto Trapper and Gunner Trapper. Design The Trapper features a circular base like almost every other tank. But instead of having normal Barrels, it has a Launcher that launches Traps. Technical Upon upgrading: * It replaces the Bullets with Traps. * Slows down the projectile speed * Increases the projectile Damage and Penetration Traps The Traps it uses initially move at a fast speed from the Launcher and travel a short distance. Then the Traps quickly decelerate to a stop and will remain where they are, dealing damage onto any enemy tanks and Polygons who touch them. Traps can be destroyed with enemy Bullets or enemy Body Damage, however touching them ever is highly not recommended due to their high damage. The duration of time in which the Traps remain before it de-spawns, and the Traps' health, is dependent on how high the player's Bullet Penetration upgrade is. It's important to note that the Traps can be pushed around by enemy Bullets. Strategy * Strong Against: Tri-Angle's branch, Body Damage based tanks * Weak Against: Powerful ranged attackers. The Predator is a surprisingly large threat. As the Trapper *The main thing is to be a third-party in battles. Never directly get involved in or pick fights. Get close to two tanks brawling it out, and begin setting up Traps behind. That way, when a tank tries to escape, it is killed within the walls of your minefield, or since it can't escape, the tank that was originally fighting it. *When fighting faster tanks, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter: As they chase you shoot backwards at them, or begin moving in circles as to create a ring of spikes. Because Body Damage builds have lack of Bullet Damage, should you trap or corner one, they would be forced to run through the minefield. *You can move through your spike Traps. Enemies can't however. Constantly move in and out to bait enemies to move forward, and begin trapping them, as the name would suggest. *The Trapper is not called the Trapper for its stationary spikes, it's what you can do with those spikes that can really cause some damage. Surrounding and cornering players in spike prisons are just some of the hazards you can make way for. The Trapper can also be used to defend fellow teammates in Team Deathmatch. The Traps can provide excellent area denial, while also being able to absorb a few hits before being destroyed. Against the Trapper The Trapper's main weak point is its low Bullet Speed. So, using a Sniper tank such the Assassin branch or the Predator will increase your chances of surviving with higher field of view. The Overseer Classes are also effective, as you can easily maneuver your Drones in between the Traps to quickly assassinate a stationary Trapper, and as the Necromancer you can send all your Drones forward to overwhelm the enemy Traps and kill them, though most of your Drones will die to do this. History * This is the first tank to place "Traps" which are a unique type of ammunition. Its all next Upgrades also use Traps as their weapon. * It was one of the two tanks that had a name upon official release of the July 18th update, the other being the Tri-Trapper. The Mega Trapper was named later that day. Trivia * The Trapper, alongside the Tank, Overseer and previously the Gunner have the highest amount of Upgrades, being 5. * Since the Traps of the Trapper and its upgrades do not disappear instantly when they die, it makes the Trapper and its upgrades to be the only tanks that can cause kills over 5-7 seconds after they die. * There is a glitch. When a Trapper dies and respawns, the Traps it has put down start colliding / damaging each other as if they were on separate teams. They will also be able to damage your newly spawned tank. Moreover, they sometimes switch from their default blue color to the opposing red color, although not all of them are guaranteed to switch. Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks